newagenarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Do-Maru: The lightest of all samurai armors, do-maru wraps around your body like a short armored coat. It consists primarily of lamellar and lacks a solid breastplate or sleeves. This permits you greater flexibility than do heavier armors. Four-Mirror Armor: This armor consists of four plates harnessed together with leather shoulder straps. Two round plates protect your front and back, while two smaller rectangular plates cover the sides of the torso. Four-mirror armor is worn over chainmail to provide added protection, and comes with a spiked helmet with a chainmail hood. Haramaki: Also called a belly-warmer, a haramaki is a simple silken sash lined with chainmail or articulated metal plates and tied about the stomach to protect it. Kikko Armor: Kikko armor consists of hexagonal plates made from iron and sewn to cloth. The plates may be hidden by a layer of cloth or left exposed. Kusari Gusoku: Kusari gusoku is similar to tatami-do armor; however, a katabira—a type of chain jacket—is worn in place of the chest armor. Lamellar Armor: Lamellar is a type of armor in which small plates of various types of materials are strung together in parallel rows using fine cord. Lamellar plates can be constructed from lacquered leather, horn, or even stone, though steel and heavier iron are most common. Lamellar armor can be crafted into various shapes, including partial pieces such as breastplates, greaves, or even entire coats. The properties of specific suits and pieces of lamellar armor are determined by their material. Lamellar Cuirass: This armor consists of a light breastplate and shoulder guards made from lacquered leather plates bound together and fitted over a silk shirt. Mountain Pattern Armor: This medium armor consists of hundreds of small, interlocking pieces of steel shaped to resemble an ancient symbol for the word "mountain." The mail is then riveted to a cloth or leather backing. It is worn like a mail coat and covers your torso, shoulders, and thighs. O-Yoroi: Worn almost exclusively by high-ranking samurai, o-yoroi—or "great armor"—is a heavy combat armor that consists of various supplementary components that include both plate and lamellar elements. Each suit is crafted for a specific individual and displays the owner's aesthetic. Upon completion, the suit is colored and sealed with a final lacquer finish. The centerpiece of o-yoroi is a cuirass consisting of two parts—a separate reinforcement for the right side called a waidate, and a kikko cuirass. The upper part of the waidate consists of a leather-covered iron plate. The cuirass's leather shoulder straps—called watagami—are likewise armored with metal plates. Affixed to the cuirass are a number of supplementary pieces, including wide lamellar shoulder guards, a kikko sleeve for the shield arm, lacquered iron greaves worn over padded silk leggings, and a groin protector. Still, the signature component of each suit of armor is the tiered kabuto helmet and its accompanying ho-ate mask. Ho-ate masks can be made of hardened leather or metal and are fashioned into fearsome visages such as oni, dragons, or other mythical beings. Silken Ceremonial Armor: Used for ceremonial displays or occasionally worn (albeit with no additional benefit) over heavier armor, these robes consist of several layers of cloth and an outer layer of silk intricately woven with gold brocade designs and covered with metal studs. Tatami-Do: Worn by samurai as a lighter-weight alternative to o-yoroi, tatami-do is a full-body field armor that combines both metal lamellar and kikko components into a suit of mail with a cloth backing. It typically includes a collapsible kabuto helmet or an armored hood, as well as arm, shoulder, and thigh guards. Ashigaru Armor: Ashigaru armor is a light and inexpensive armorworn by farmers conscripted into a daimyo's army. It consists of a light breastplate and thigh protectors made of laced metal plates (hara-ate), shin guards (sune-ate), and a light helmet resembling a round straw hat (jingasa). Bone Armor: Bone armor, The armor consists of a cloth or leather coat reinforced with strips of bone, and leaves the limbs free . Brigandine: Brigandine armor consists of a coat of leather plates, each plate consisting of leather with a strip of steel inside it . It is essentially a light form of splint mail, and is common in many cultures. Chahar-Aina: This "four mirror armor" can be worn over certain other types of armor to provide an additional armor bonus that stacks with both the foundation armor and any shield worn. A character can wear a chahar-aina effectively over padded, leather, or chain shirt armor. A character needs Armor Proficiency (medium) to wear a chahar-aina without penalty. Cord Armor: Cord armor consists of ropelike fibers woven and knotted into a thick, tough fabric . It is typically found among more barbaric cultures or in places where leather is scarce . Dastana: These large metal bracers can be worn in addition to some other types of armor to provide an additional armor bonus that stacks with both the foundation armor and any shield worn. Acharacter can wear dastana with padded, leather, or chain shirt armor. A character needs Armor Proficiency (light) to wear dastana without penalty. Dhenuka: This heavy hide armor is made from the skin of a rhinoceros . It is more commonly enhanced by magic than regular hide armor, and often carries magic related to the strength of the rhino. Great Armor: Great armor, called o-yoroi, is a full suit of armor formed from small metal plates tied together with colored leather lacings and lacquered to seal them from moisture . The full suit consists of a corselet (do-maru, covering the stomach, chest, shoulders, and back), large rectangular shoulder pieces (sode), an apron of large plates to cover the thighs and knees (haidate), a great helmet with a face mask (kabuto), and shin guards made of metal splints (suneate).